RAZZ KIDNAPPED BACHI KA
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Just for Fun


**This I return on the ocation of my friends 2nd IF anniversary... Posting here to share with u all**

**Please Read and Review **

**RAZZ KIDNAPPED BACHI KA**

**(Socha thoda FW style naam dedu)**

Its early morning…. Rainy season is on but today's morning is sunny…. Sea shore is full of joggers….. Daya and Abhijeet get down from Daya's bike…. Both are in Track pant and T shirt… they started with Jogging after some warm up…..

Daya is humming some old music and Abhijeet giving him company in between… suddenly Abhijeet remember something and he ask

Abhijeet with some serious expression: Daya yaar woh file kaha hai… hume ACP sir ko deni joh hai…..

Daya irritated tone: Mere drawer me hai…. or boss iss CID Snr Inspector ko sath lane ki kya jarurat thi… isse gharpe ya bureau me nahi chod ke nahi aa sakte the kya….. yaha mere dost banke aayeho toh thik hai warna…

Abhijeet laughs on Daya's complain and become serious on last word: warna kya AAIN…

Daya gives a firm look to Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet in teasing tone: Haan Bolo…. warna kya…AAIN

Daya with smile on his face: warna mere dost ko mai kidnapped karke leke jaunga…..

Abhijeet (mock): Accchhhaaa… Ek Cid officer ko kidnapped karna itana assan thodi hai…

Daya instantly: haan bilkul asan nahi hai per ek Dost ko toh hai…

Both share a laughter and speedup their jogging…. While running they reach a patch of beach where nobody comes….. The place is so beautiful….. Abhijeet all of sudden stops and Sat on cold sand….

Daya amazed in his action and move towards him…..

Daya: arre boss yeh kya hum toh jogging karne aaye the or tum baith gaye… Chalo utho…

Daya move his hand forward…. Abhijeet grab it and instead of getting up….. Abhijeet pulls Daya and Daya is also on sand in no time….

Both stretch their body and relax them self…..

Both are silent… enjoying sound of waves with closed eyes….. A small sound disturbs them… Both in shock open there eyes… and look at each other in confusion…..

Abhijeet: Daya tumne kuch suna….

Daya: haan boss bohot ajeeb awaj thi…per haan kahi suni hue thi…..

Abhijeet amazed: suni hue hai….. hmmm haan yeh kisi choti motor ki awaj hai…. yaad hai woh Ekta Kapoor wala case ussme aaise hi ek chote macchar ka istamal hua tha…..

Daya: Haan Bilkul Thik kaha boss wahi hai…..

Both look here and there…. Suddenly they hear that voice again…. Daya move his hand in the direction of voice and clutch something in his palm… He opens his palm slowly Abhijeet is ready with his hands around Daya's palm so that thing does not fly away…..

Daya hold that thing properly…. It's a small mosquito…. They took that thing at Abhijeet's house….. Where they are examining it with magnifying glass…..

Daya: Boss Yeh toh koi chota camera lagta hai…

Abhijeet (concentrating from magnifying glass) : haan or yaha kuch naam embossed hai… Jara dekho toh…..

Daya (took that thing more closer): do letters hai naam ke pehela hai G (he is trying hard to read second one as its too small) kuch round jaisa hai….

Abhijeet (Abhijeet took it from his hand and look closely): haan or dusara hai D haan D hi hai….

DAYA: GD MACCHAR…. Hmmm aaj kal toh Maccharo ke naam bhi stylist hone lage hai…..

Abhijeet smile…

Daya (in mischievous tone): boss mai isse computer se connect karne ki koshish karta hue tab tak tum (Daya wink at him)

Abhijeet interrupt him: haan sahab mai kuch khane ko lata hue or Chai bhi….

Daya (smiles) (in orderly tone): Jara Jaldi lana…..

Abhijeet (irritating tone) Daya ke bache…

Daya sleeps from there and move towards Abhijeet's room to take laptop…..

Abhijeet move in to kitchen and Daya gets busy with Laptop…..

After a while DUO seating at Dining table with Laptop and some food stuff on table….

A video is playing on laptop… a small girl about a age of 5 to 6 years are tied in a room… She is holding a remote in one hand… and operating it…. But the same time she is screaming for the help…..

Daya: isse dekhake lagat hai ki yeh Remot is Macchar ka hai…. or yeh ladki iss video ke jariye madat mangana chahti hai…

Abhijeet: haan Daya per Khidki ke bahar ya kisi or chij ka koi pata hi nahi chal raha hai…..

Daya: Boss pehel hume issaki range pata karni hogi fir hi pata chalega ki hum jaha the waha se yeh ladaki kitani duri per hai…..

Abhijeet: haan chalo Salunke sir ke paas leke chalte hai isse…..

Daya playing that Video again… Where Abhijeet started moving to his room to gets ready….. Daya clutch Abhijeet's hand and make him seat again….. and show something to him in that Video….. both are shocked…..

Abhijeet (in determining tone): Daya aaisa ho hi nahi sakta….

Daya (in confused tome): per boss yeh video…. (he stop for a while and then took his decision) Hume abhi iss bareme kisi ko nahi batate hai… pehele hum confirm karte hai then lets see…

Abhijeet (Totally agree with his friends decision): haan sahi kaha…. Per issaki range kaise pata karenge….. (thinks and started again) ek kam karte hai wahi chalte hai jaha yeh hume mila tha… Aass pass puchtach karte hai…. kuch na kuch toh pata lag hi jayega…..

DUO reach at same place in qualis… they get down and look surround….. one side its sea…. And other side a row of bungalows….. they decided to apart and search each bungalows…..

Abhijeet pointed a direction to Daya iss taraf and other direction he choose for himself… Daya make a hand movement which means phone call….

Abhijeet: thik hai per sambhalke akele mat bhid jana…..

Daya node as yes and smile….Both headed towards their direction…. Searching each and every bungalow….. Suddenly Daya stops at a bungalows back side gate….. he made a call to Abhijeet and Abhijeet comes in running…

Abhijeet: Haan Daya… kuch milla kya…..

Daya (show some thing on floor): yeh dekho boss taje tires ke marks…. Bohot fresh hai jaise 5-10 minutes pehele yaha koi gadi nikali hai….

he pointed to bungalows get….. Abhijeet in deep thinking scratch near to lips….

Abhijeet: per bungalow toh aaisa lag raha hai ki bohot dino se band hai toh ye tyer marks kaha se aye..

Daya (he load his gun) : yeh toh under chal ke hi pata chalega….

Abhijeet (check his gun): Haan chalo…. Per iss gate ki halat dekh ke lagta hai ki bina aawaj ke toh khulne se raha… agar koi under hai toh woh chokana ho jayega….. or fir shayad uss bachi ki jaan ko bhi khatara ho sakta hai….

Abhijeet and Daya share a meaning full look and smiles at each other…. They went other side of bungalow and judge compound wall only by eyes and then gives node to each other….. the wall of bungalow is little bit heighted for Abhijeet but Daya can climb it due his height…

Daya bend a bit and Abhijeet move back and create good place to run…..he run and then with the help of Daya's back climb on that wall… After helping Abhijeet Daya move back take good run and climb on wall…. Now both are in lawn….. They silently moving around bungalow and peeping from windows….

Daya comes close to Abhijeet and whisper: yaha toh kuch dikhayi nahi de raha hai….. nahi koi halchal hai….. under chal ke dekhe…

Abhijeet: hmmm thik hai per darwaja meri style se khulega…..

Daya gives a small sink and smile…. They move towards door Abhijeet opens it with pen knife….

They enter in to house and search… in the basement they found that room which they already scene in a video…. Also found rope….

Daya (watching ar rope keenly): yaha toh koi bhi nahi hai…. shayad woh log yaha se chale gaye hai or iss bachi ko bhi sath leke gaye honge…..

Abhijeet: haan ho sakta hai…. woh tire ke nishan dekhe the na bahar…. ussime gaye honge….. chalo aaspass puchte hai….

They came out and found an empty street…

Daya: yeh sadak toh puri khali hai koi bhi nahi hai….. puchenge kisase…..

Mean while their eyes caught a figure near to gate of opposite bungalow…. they went there and found a watchman…..

Watchman: kon hai aap log or kisase milna hai aap ko…..

Daya: dekho hum C….. (Abhijeet cuffed and Daya understand) Chandrasen ji se milne aayehai….

WM: yeh Sahab kon hai yaha toh nahi rehete…..

Abhijeet: arre woh samne wala bungalow hai na waha rehete hai…..

WM: arre nahi sahab woh toh Yash sahab ka ghar hai… woh ship pe kam karte hai na toh 6 mahine waha rehete hai or 6 mahine gharpe…..Abhi or ek mahina baki hai unke yaha aane me….

Daya (smirks): Arre toh hum ha keh rahai hai ki Yeh Chandrasenji ka ghar hai…. woh toh yaha thode din rehene aane wale the…. Aaj hi shift hone wale the….. acha koi aaya tha yaha aaj…..

WM(thinking): nahi maine dekha toh nahi per haan jab mai round lagane gaya tha tab ek gadi ki awaj suni thi…. maine bhag ke aake dekha toh yaha se ek blue I10 gadi ja rahi thi….

Abhijeet (looks at Daya with some hopes): acha number dekh tumne usaka….

WM: nahi sahab per aap log number ka kya karenge.. kahi aap police wale toh nahi ho na…..

Abhijeet bit his taung on wrong question

Daya (handle the situation): arre nahi number pata chalta toh hume asani hoti yeh dekhane ke liye ki woh gadi Chandrasen ji ki hai ya nahi…. Chalo koi bat nahi anyways thanks for the help…

DUO move from there….. While moving towards qualis

Abhijeet: Ab toh humare paas yeh ek hi rasta hai woh Nili I10 gadi dhundani hogi…

Daya: or ek chij hai boss (Abhijeet saw Daya in questioning) Woh letter yad hai I mean uss Macchar ka naam GD macchar….

They return to Abhijeet's House

Daya: Boss yeh GD macchar ki kudali nikate hai Shayad kuch pata chal jaye…..

Abhijeet holding GD macchar in his hand: Haan Daya sahi kaha…. Waise he bada pyaara kue…..

Daya: haan woh toh hai….

both laughs….

Abhijeet giving details of Blue I10 to RTO department on phone….. While Daya searching on internet about GD macchar…..

Abhijeet end with call and join Daya: Daya kuch pata chala.

Daya: nahi yaaar ab tak toh kuch bhi pata nahi chal paya hai….

Abhijeet toh iss motor ke bareme search karona kuchna kuch toh jarur pata chal jayega…..

Daya in irritation handover laptop to Abhijeet: lo khud hi dhundlo…..

Abhijeet giving back it to Daya: arre Ghusa kue ho rahai ho yaar….. mai toh bas suggest kar raha tha….

Daya (in childish complaining tone): ek toh kuch pata nahi chal raha hai or yeh tumhara gyaan…

Abhijeet (touches his ears): ab bolo kya pata chala hai….

Daya smiles: haan pata chala hai thoda….. humare pass joh pehele aaise cases aaye the unnme or iss wali motor me difference hai…..

Abhijeet: Acha…. Woh kaise

Daya: yeh Japani technology bani hue ek advance motor hai… aaise bohot kam motors ek japani company ne india me export kiye the…

Abhijeet excited: kam matalb kitani…

Daya: Bas 5 hajar ke aaspass…..

Abhijeet disappointed and bang on table: Dam matlab yeh rasta bhi band

Daya: haan boss aagar hum japany co se iss pure export consignment ki details mange toh shayad kuch pata chale

Abhijeet: haan per ussake liye ACP sir ke permission ki jarurat hai….. or ussake liye unhe yeh sab batana…. Or ussake bad kya hoga tum achi tarah se jante ho…..

Daya: hmmm…. Ab kya kare boss….

Abhijeet gets a call from RTO that there are 500 blue I10 in the city…. Abhijeet also called Head quarters but there are no stilling complaints recorded for Blue I10 car…..

Daya: Boss ab 500 cars ke bareme pata kaise lagaya jaye…..

Abhijeet in thinking: Daya jara woh Data base kholo joh abhi RTO ne tumhare mail ID pe send kiya hai…..

Daya opens the Data base….. when going through all DATA both jointly highlight 1 car owner name and address…

Abhijeet: yeh Address toh

Daya: haan per naam kisi or ka hai iss pe… chalo chalke dekhate hai….

Abhijeet and Daya outside a house…. Read the name plate….. Inspector Vivek CID Mumbai…

Daya(in non easy situation): boss muse yeh thik nahi lag raha hai….

Abhijeet (also feeling something odd in it): muse bhi per woh photographs woh I10 car…

Daya (thinks and): hmmm chalo thik hai ussi se puch lete hai…..

DUO rang the bell….. Vivek opens the door and see Abhijeet and Daya at his door steps

Vivek: arre sir app dono yaha what a pleasant surprise…..

Daya (twist his lip): Vivek hum jis liye yaha aaye hai woh sunoge toh shayad yeh bat utani pleasant na rahai….

Abhijeet and Daya share a look and then stair at Vivek…

Vivek in confusion ask them to come inside…..

They reach at leaving room and saw a small girl seating there and got shocked…..

Abhijeet and Daya again exchange a shocking glace….. Daya takes out his mobile and open the girls pic which they saw in video recorded by GD macchar…. The girl is same… Vivek stairing them in confusion….

Daya (instantly): yeh ladki yaha kya kar rahi hai….

Vivek: Sir yeh mere behen ki beti hai…JIYA…. Jabhi muse kam se thoda waqt milta ha mai isse yaha aapne ghar leke aata hue….. bohot shaitan hai yeh…..

Abhijeet (wants to clear this confusion as soon as possible): Vivek thodi der pehele tum kaha the….

Vivek: sir woh hum log mere dost Yash ke bungalow me gaye the…

Daya (commented in no time): per yash toh ghar pe hai hi nahi ek mahine bad lotne wala hai

Vivek (shocked and ask): haan sir per aap ko kaise pata chala

Abhijeet: woh sab hum tumhe bad me batate hai pehele hume yeh batao ki kya yeh JIYA waha per kidnapped hue thi…

Vivek (surprised): nahi sir aaisa kuch bhi nahi hua tha….. infact aaj mai jab bureau se jaldi nikala toh maine shocha Jiya ke sath thoda waqt Bitau…. Bas issi liye maine isse pick kiya or yeh Yash 6 mahine yaha nahi reheta toh issaka ghar band reheta hai or uppar se woh bangalow bhi itani sumsan jagah pe hai toh mai waha regular intervals me visite karta hue taki kisi gang ka woh adda na ban jaye… hum waha gaye or waha se sidha ghar pe aaye…..

Daya (in confusion): toh phir woh Video

Vivek: konsa Video sir

Daya show him same Video recorded by GD macchar…..

Vivek burst in to laughter…. DUO watched him in anger so he stop to explain them: Arre sir yeh Jiya bhi na ussane khud ko hi band liya or chilla rahi thi… or ussaki recording kar rahi thi… mai ussake chillane ki aawaj sunke waha pe bhag ke gaya or shayad mere jhatake se usaka woh GD macchar kahi barar chala gaya…. or hume pata bhi nahi chala ki woh kaha gaya… woh itana chota hai ki dikhayi hi nahi deta…. Humne kafi der remote se usse wapas lane ki kohsish ki per aaya hi nahi toh mai Jiya ko leke ghar aa gaya…..

Abhijeet: or woh Blue I10 woh kiski thi…..

Vivek: sir aap ko yeh bhi pata hai… arre sir woh car mere behen ki hai….

Daya: per registration address yaha ka hai… or woh kisi Siddharth ke naam pe hai…

Vivek: haan sir woh car mere behen ke pati matlab Siddharth ne meri behen ko gift ki thi tab unka Mumbai me koi permanent address nahi that oh communication ke liye mera address diya tha…... Sir ab toh batayi ye bat kya hai…

Abhijeet and Daya burst into laughter…. Daya told him the story till they watch that video and Abhijeet added

Abhijeet: Daya jab video wapas play kar raha tha tab ussane dekha ki ek aadmi uss bachi ke pass bhag ke aa raha hai…. per camare me usaka chehera nahi dikh raha tha per usski jeans ke front side wale pocket se CID ka batch bahar aaya hua clearly dikh raha tha….. or badme ki recording hue hi nahi tha….. shayad tuhara hath ka jhataka lagne ke karan ussame kuch technical problem aa gayi hogi….

Daya: jab humne CID ka batch dekha toh humne socha ki pehele aapne level pe dekhtae hai ki aakhir matter kya hai fri ACP sir ko batayenge warana sir sab ki pared karwa denge

Then Abhijeet continue with rest part of Story

Abhijeet: jab uss list me hume yeh address dikha toh hume laga ki kuch gadbad hai kue ki hum jante the ki yeh address tumhara hai….. or issi liye hum yaha personally aa gaye….

After listening all the story its hard for Vivek to control his laughter…. Slowly he burst in to laughter….. DUO look at each other then give tough look to Vivek…

Vivek instantly control his laughter….. and then DUO burst in to laughter….. Vivek joins them… seeing all three boys burst in to laughter Jiya come to them…..

She pulls Vivek down….. Vivek went on knees to match the height with her…

Jiya: Mama yeh kon hai…. or yeh itana has kue rahai hai…

Daya went on keens and Abhijeet bent a bit…..

Daya: HI jiya mera naam Daya hai…. oe Yeh hai Abhijeet

Jiya: aap mere mama ke dost ho…

Vivek gets embarrassed on this question…..

Vivek: nahi Jiya… yeh mere sir hai…

Jiya: Toh yeh dost kiske hai….

Daya and Abhijeet together Jiya ke…

Jiya: nahi aap toh kitane bade ho aap mere dost kaise ho sakte ho….. DUO smiles on this answer…..

Daya: acha agar mai tumhe gift dunga toh kya tum meri dost banogi…

Jiya think for a while: hmmm agar muse gift pasnad aaya toh…

Daya Takes out GD macchar from his pocket and give it to Jiya…

And forward hand for shake hand….. Jiya grab the GD macchar and Shake hand with Daya…

Abhijeet also forward his hand for shake hand

Abhijeet: friends

Jiya (complaining tone): aapne muse kaha gift diya…

Daya Lift Jiya Up in his hands: Hmmm Jiya meri dost hai or Abhijeet bhi mera dost hai…. toh Abhijeet bhi jiya ka dost hua… correct…..

Jiya pretend like she is thinking Abhijeet makes a please face to Jiya….

Jiya giggle and shouts correct then make hi five to Daya and instantly grab Abhijeets hand….. then DUO with Vivek spend some time with Jiya

After same time

Daya: waise iss ka naam GD macchar hai na….. (He is holding GD Macchar in his hands)

Jiya: Haan per aap ko kaise pata…...

Daya: hmmm Bas aaise hi pata laga liya humne…

Per isska naam GD macchar kue hai: Abhijeet makes Query

Vivek: GD ka full form hai Gadget Doll

Daya: Gadget Doll Yeh kya hai…..

Jiya: Muse na sare papa ke Gadgets Passand hai toh papa muse Gadget Doll Bulate hai…. (she giggles)

Abhijeet and Daya share amazed look…..

Vivek explain: Siddharth engineer hai usse naye naye gadget banana ka shock hai… her samay kuch na kuch naya invent karta hi reheta hai Iss macchar ko bhi ussine banaya hai…..

After spending some more time with Jiya and Vivek… DUO takes leave from them…. From starting to end Jiya is playing with Daya now also she is on his back….. Daya holding her hike back pack … and Abhijeet supporting her from back side…. They are move towards door…. Then they see off Jiya and Vivek and went out

Suddenly Jiya called Daya from back side

She is holding GD macchar and His remote in his hands

Jiys: Daya uncle… she runs towards him….

Daya seat on his knees and come on her height….

Jiya: Daya uncle aap na iss GD ko aapne sath leke jao….

Daya Abhijeet and Vivek are amazed

Daya: kue aap ko toh yeh bohot pasnad haina

Jiya: haan per aap bhi muse pasand hona…. Toh yeh meri taraf se aap ko gift… aap na issko Bad mans ko pakadane ke liye use karan

Daya heisted to take it but Jiya made sweet face and say Please so he takes it then Jiya kiss him on Cheek and Daya on her Forehead

Then DUO and GD macchar ki sawari nikali Bureau ki taraf… :D

**Please Review... if i did not get good amount of review this time i will not post any story hence forth **


End file.
